Death's Door
by Secret Agent A
Summary: When Robin is shot by a new villain who goes by the name The Terminator, he was now in a hospital bed fighting for his life. Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler, Batboy, Nightwing, and Black Bat try to be strong for their little brother. Batman is breaking down. Speedy is angry and reckless, Kid Flash is sick with guilt, Supergirl, Batgirl, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and the League are here.
1. Chapter 1

Death's Door

Dick's P.O.V

I've never given much thought to how I would die.

But dying in the presence of someone I love seems like a good way to go.

I never thought my life would end in this way.

I had a family. Four amazing big brothers and two loving older sisters.

And I had a father…and a man who I've always considered my grandfather.

I had to make a choice. Let go and reunite with my parents again or keep holding on?

Jason's P.O.V

This is my entire fault.

What if I stopped them?

It was all a trap.

I let my little brother go alone.

I hate myself more than the one who did this to Robin.

He was the baby of our family.

We all loved him and protected him.

He was my baby brother.

_My Birdy_

Tim's P.O.V

Guilt.

That was one feeling that made everyone just want to kill themselves.

The feeling of my brother's little hand wrapped around my finger was still there.

I always swore to keep him safe but I failed him.

I broke my promise to him.

I broke a promise to my little brother.

Oh Dickie bird, I'm so sorry.

Stephanie's P.O.V

There was one thing that I cherished more than anything else in the world.

My family.

Dick was our baby bird.

The one who kept everyone smiling, laughing, and loving.

The one who makes our world go round.

And now our world is falling apart.

We sit in this room.

In sorrow

Grief

Guilt

Crying

And praying for a miracle.

I won't lose hope for you, Dick.

That's a promise I will vow to keep for you.

Damian's P.O.V

I look down at my bloody knuckles

They were smeared with fresh blood from beating the guy that hurt my brother.

There was one thing I would never do yet I'm sitting in this room bawling my eyes out like an infant.

I was crying.

I have a soft spot for Grayson.

He's the only one who brings out the light in me.

If he didn't make it…

I will kill myself.

Terry's P.O.V

How could I be so stupid?

I knew there was something wrong with my little brother yet I pushed it aside.

I was so wrong to do that.

If only I knew what was going to happen.

I love you, Dickie. Never forget that.

Cassie's P.O.V

If it was anyone's fault in this situation, it was all mine.

I am the eldest.

I was supposed to protect my siblings and now my baby brother is dying because of my carelessness.

My am I so stupid?

If I could do anything to help my little robin, I would risk my life to do it.

We all love you, Richard John Grayson.

I have faith in you.

Don't ever give up.


	2. Bullies

Chapter 1

Bullies

Dick Grayson ran around the corner of Gotham Academy's schoolyard, trying to avoid the gang of senior boys that were stalking him. Jake Roberts and his 'friends' Noah Olive, Liam Grove, Caleb Nelson, Samuel Owens, and Andrew Collins were seniors that thought they ruled the school and they were really stupid. They would take down anyone who got in their way. Jake, being the leader, was the strongest out of all of them. Their favorite thing to do was beat Dick up until they got bored and leave him in a bruised and bloody mess.

"Come back here, Circus Freak!" Jake Roberts yelled. Dick remained hidden behind until he heard the senior walk away. He stood up and turned only to bump into Andrew Collins and Liam Grove. He tried to run but they grabbed him and threw him into Jake Roberts. Dick whimpered as Jake picked him up by his collar and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry Circus Freak but you know the rules. Mommy and Daddy would be disappointed to see you run away from a fight like a coward." Jake Roberts then threw him to the cold ground and started kicking him in the ribs. The rest of the gang either watched and laughed or held Dick down to keep from escaping.

"Tell me Circus Freak, did mommy and daddy scream while they were falling?" Jake asked, sneering. That brought tears to the twelve year old.

"Aw, look. Circus Freak is crying." Jake mocked and the rest of the gang started laughing.

"I think we should teach Circus Freak here how to man up."

Andrew Collins and Liam grove held Dick down as the others cracked their knuckles.

Two boys walked out of the school, looking around for a certain ebony haired boy. The younger boy had black hair and green eyes while the older one also had black hair but had warm brown eyes. Sixteen year old Jason Todd and Eighteen year old Tim Drake. The sophomore and senior looked around for a sixth grade boy.

"Where's Birdy?" Jason asked his older brother. "Shouldn't the sixth grade kids be out by now?"

"He's probably late again, Jay." Tim said. "He'd better come out soon because Damian's picking us up."

Jason scoffed. The twenty two year old was Bruce Wayne's only blood child and he was the cranky one who loved to mock Tim and Jason.

"You know, I'm just-"Jason was cut off by the sound of someone crying. He knew those cries anywhere. Jason and Tim looked at each other before sprinting to where the sobs were coming from. When they got there they were met by a horrible sight. Their little brother was sitting against the building with his arms around his legs, curled into a ball with his face buried in his arms. There was a sickening bruise on his left wrist as if it had been stepped on. His clothes were covered in dirt and blood and his hair was moist with blood as well.

"Dickie?" Tim whispered, kneeling down next to his youngest brother and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the child to look up in fear but broke down again once he saw it was only his brothers. He flung himself into Tim's arms and held onto the senior's shirt in a death grip. While Tim hugged the little bird and whispered soothingly, Jason was examining the bruised face of the youngest Wayne child. Someone had beaten his little brother up along with other large guys.

"Who did this to you?" Tim asked, his voice showing nothing but concern and compassion.

"J-J-Ja-

"Jake." Jason snarled. Dick nodded and tried to stand up only to almost fall on his face if his brothers hadn't caught him. Jason picked him up bridal style and carried him to where Damian had been waiting for them.

"Drake, Todd, there better be a good reason why you kept me waiting for nearly twenty minutes." Damian shouted but stopped when he caught sight of his little brother in Jason's arms. "What happened?"

"Jake Roberts." Tim said, sadly.

"The cut here probably needs stitching." Jason said, looking at the gash on Dick's forehead. "Start driving Damian."

"Don't tell me what to do, Todd." Damian glared at the green eyed boy. Tim face palmed.

"Just drive Damian."

Later that night after everyone in the manor was asleep, Jason, Tim, Damian, Stephanie, Terry, and Cassie met in the kitchen around midnight.

"Why did you have to call this 'meeting' at freaking midnight?" Damian complained. "Some of us would like to get some sleep right-OW!"

Damian shut up when Terry stepped on his foot and sent him a death glare.

"Jason, Tim, what's going on?" Stephanie asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Jason shared a look with Tim before starting.

"Well, there's this kid, Jake Roberts, who likes to beat Dick up _**every single day.**_" Jason said, through clenched teeth at the last part. "With his stupid gang."

"Dick never came home without a cut or a bruise caused by Jake or someone in his gang so Jay and I decided we'll need your assistance to teach them a lesson." Tim added.

"You're not telling us everything." Cassie said, eyeing the two younger brothers. Jason and Tim sighed. They told their siblings about the beatings, mocking, and the harassment that Jake's gang put their little brother through. When they finished they all prepared for Damian's violent reaction. Damian never held back when he was angry. They watched cautiously as Damian remained still for a minute before grabbing a stool and let out an inhuman shriek before smashing the stool on the counter and tossing it across the room, shattering the wood into splinters. Damian started cursing words that made Stephanie and Cassie's cheeks turn red as he destroyed the closest things to him. The stool, a fruit bowl, and a kitchen knife that he threw out of the kitchen and into the living room where it was impaled into the TV screen. They all waited for Damian to calm down before he sat down again with bloodshot eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Terry asked. Jason and Tim's eyes lit up.

(The next day)

Dick walked down the hallway of his school trying to make his way to his locker when he was suddenly pulled back and slammed into a set of lockers. The twelve year old looked up in fear to meet eyes with none other than Jake Roberts.

"W-what did I do?" Dick whimpered as Jake raised his fist.

"Nothing, I'm just not in a good mood, Circus Freak." Jake said, preparing to punch the small boy. Dick waited for the blow to hit his face but something made both boys freeze.

"I don't think you want to do that."

Only one thing came to Dick's mind.

_Red Hood_

Red Hood stood in the air vents of the ceiling with a knife gripped in his hand. Jake froze with horror and Dick took this as his chance to run. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the hallway. Red Hood glared at the senior who looked like he was going to faint.

"So this is your idea of fun? Beating the crap out of a defenseless child who lost his family when he was nine years old is a game to you? Newsflash kid, that boy is not some clown for your entertainment. He's a human being! Making little kids feel like trash is what you do for amusement! ALL SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO TAKE PITY ON YOUSELF AND YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!" Red Hood shouted, holding his knife threateningly. The glare was terrifying, so was the knife, but when Red Hood shouted…? That was a sign that he wasn't kidding. Jake was too terrified for words.

"This better not happen again. Do you hear me? Because the next time I see you harassing anyone again, I will _**hunt you down."**_ Red Hood growled. He jumped down from the air vents and walked out of the school. By the time he was gone, Jake Roberts had passed out.

(Later that night)

"I can't believe you did that!" Dick exclaimed as Jason told him what happened. Jason just laughed.

"We sure did, Birdy." Jason said, wrapping his arm around Dick's shoulders. "Then Damian dragged him outside as Batboy and beat him up near the grounds."

Dick wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and hugged him, tears were brimming in his eyes.

"I love you, Jay."

Jason felt his heart warm up at those four words as he returned the hug and kissed Dick's forehead.

"Love you too, Birdy."


	3. The Terminator

The Terminator

Another night of patrolling Gotham. Batman and Robin jumped from one building to the next with Batgirl by their side. When a green arrow suddenly impaled into the roof of the building and Green Arrow jumped in front of them with Speedy tagging along.

"Arrow, what are you do-" Batman started but Robin cried out.

"Speedy!" He shouted, running over to hug the young archer who caught the little athlete perfectly.

"What's up, buddy?" Speedy greeted, beaming down at the ebony. Batgirl had to giggle at the sight of Robin in Speedy's arms.

"Why are you here?" Batman asked, getting straight to business.

"Thought we could use some help. There's this new guy who calls himself The Terminator. He has been stealing priceless weapons and kills anyone who gets in his way." Green Arrow explained, gravely. "He's stealing these weapons to hunt something down but I don't know what."

"What else do you know about this 'Terminator'?" Batman asked once more.

"He's been seen in Star city and others as well. Central, Keystone, The Amazon, and attacked ships in the Atlantic." Green Arrow added. "Now, Speedy and I managed to track him down here in Gotham. He killed eighty people in two days."

"Eighty?" Batgirl whispered. Robin tensed in Speedy's arms but relaxed when the archer gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"This guy sounds like quite the assassin." Batgirl whispered to Speedy.

"Yeah, we're not the only ones who had to deal with him." Speedy said, lowering Robin to his feet.

"I know, all the police-"

"No, not the cops. Other members of the league. Aquaman and Aqualad, Wonder Woman and Wonder girl, Superman and Supergirl, The Flash and Kid Flash, me and Arrow, and now you guys are possibly going to meet him tonight." Speedy said. "Speaking of the league, they should be meeting us in-"

"You guys talking about us again?"

The sidekicks turned to see the Flashes behind them. Flash zoomed over to Batman and Green Arrow while Kid Flash remained where he was. Robin was soon scooped up and was being twirled around by Kid Flash. Robin grinned stupidly and held onto Kid Flash's hands as his legs flailed. Batgirl giggled and Speedy watched in amusement. Just then, the bat siblings decided to make their appearance. Red Hood jumped from another building with Batboy and Spoiler. Black Bat, Nightwing, and Red Robin swung from the wires and landed by the young sidekicks.

"Batboy found a bunch of drug dealers' tracks in the park near the bay. Anyone up for an investigation?" Red Hood offered.

"Yeah, let's go. It has to be boring just sitting around and listening to the league discuss things that are no fun." Red Robin said, gesturing to Flash, Green Arrow, and Batman.

"I don't know guys." Nightwing muttered, uncertainly.

"Why not?" Batboy asked, impatiently.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right." Nightwing said, feeling suspicion in the pit of his stomach.

"You're just getting overprotective of Birdy again." Red Hood muttered.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Black Bat assured the young man in the black and blue leotard.

"Hey people! There's been a break-in at Wayne Enterprises!" Red Robin exclaimed, typing frantically on his tracker.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Batgirl asked, sarcastically. "The Bat's invitation?"

With that, Speedy, Kid Flash, Batgirl, and the bat siblings raced over the rooftops towards Wayne Enterprises.

If only they knew the fate that was swimming towards them, searching for a target.

"WHOOHOOO!"

Red Hood cried out, crashing through the windows. Batboy pounced on one of the robbers along with Spoiler and Black Bat. Speedy shot arrows from the ceiling, Kid Flash ran around the robbers, tying them up with rope, Robin jumped in with Red Robin, Nightwing, and Batgirl behind him.

"When will you guys ever learn?" Batgirl mocked, knocking out a masked man that was carrying a crate. Two men ran towards the door only to be blocked by Nightwing.

"That belongs to Wayne Enterprises."

Nightwing punched one of them and sent a roundhouse kick to the other. Robin threw a Birdarang at one of the men, tying him up. Red Hood knocked out another with a single blow to the head.

"Now, let's try to straighten things up." Batgirl said once every robber was tied up.

"Who do you work for?" Batboy demanded.

"That's quite a question you have, Batboy." A silky voice came from above. All the young heroes looked up to see a man in a black cloak. The sidekicks drew out their weapons and prepared for a fight.

"Who are you?" Black Bat demanded. The cloaked figure just gave an icy laugh.

"I'm sure you've heard of me." The figure purred. Speedy and Kid Flash's face darkened.

"Terminator." They growled. The bat sibling's eyes widened beneath their masks as the cloaked man jumped from the ledge a few feet away from them.

"What do you want?" Batboy demanded.

"Just to send a message to the Bat." The Terminator replied. "One of you may not have been the first sidekick but…you will be the first to die."

"What are you trying to say?" Red Hood asked, drawing out his pistol.

"That's for you to find out." The Terminator said, icily. "By the way, please tell Arrow and Flash I said… hello."

The Terminator then held up his hand in a signaling position. That was when it all happened so fast.

"Farewell, Boy Wonder."

Robin felt chills go down his spine when the Terminator left. There was suddenly a gunshot. A loud and piercing gunshot and ended with a sickening crack. There was suddenly an excruciating pain in Robin's stomach and he collapsed. Soon the floor was covered in a crimson liquid before there were two more gunshots. The pain became overwhelming when the agony hit his shoulder and his leg. Robin suddenly felt frightened and let out a pained scream. He was soon in Red Robin's arms and his brother looked down at him with uncharacteristic fear.

"NO!"

It took Robin a minute to realize that scream belonged to Red Hood. His vision became blurry and saw two red and yellow blurs standing with a black and purple blur. He suddenly felt unconsciousness come over him and everything went black.

Red Hood knelt down beside his baby brother as he went limp in Red Robin's arms. He started putting pressure on the wound the way Batman taught him. He felt Robin's blood soak his hands which made him feel sick but he didn't stop what he was doing. There was soon a sea of blood around them, soaking his knees and the smell of blood filled their noses. Batgirl couldn't take it. She started sobbing into Spoiler's shoulder, unable to look at the youngest of their group. Spoiler held Batgirl in one hand while the other was used to contact Batman.

"Speedy, Kid Flash, go find Green Arrow and Flash! NOW!" Black Bat ordered. The two gingers didn't need to be told twice. They were soon out of the building, running off to find their mentors. Suddenly Robin started coughing and blood spurted from his mouth. Nightwing started examining the wounds. The bullets were deep in his little brother's flesh.

"His lungs are collapsing!" Red Robin cried. Batboy was looking in the direction where the gunshots came from. He saw a man with a sniper on a building a few blocks away from Wayne Enterprises. He took out his grappling hook and practically flew out of the building. All he could see was red as he ran after the man.

Red Robin held his little brother in his arms as Red Hood kept pressure on his wounds. Robin's blood was soaking his costume but all the mattered to him was his brother's life. Spoiler ran up to them with her arm still around Batgirl's shaking form.

"An ambulance is on the way. Batman's coming as fast as he can!"

Batgirl hesitantly turned to look at her best friend who she always considered her little brother and practically gagged at the sight and smell of the sea of blood forming around him. Soon paramedics rushed in and took Robin from Red Robin's arms, laying him on a stretcher.

"Don't worry. We're going to do everything we can." A paramedic assured Red Hood when he tried to go after his brother.

"He was shot THREE FREAKING TIMES!" Red Hood practically screamed at the paramedic.

"Red, let's go!" Nightwing ordered, heading out with the others. Red Hood reluctantly followed.

"Follow the ambulance! It'll lead us to the hospital!" Black Bat's voice was hoarse as she gave orders. They all jumped from buildings to follow the ambulance. All they knew was they had to be strong…for their little brother's sake.


	4. Red

Red

There were things that annoyed Damian Wayne. Those things were people that tried to put up a fight with him, Tim, Jason, and being taken for a fool. If anyone annoyed Damian they'd get the life beaten out of them. That was the reason why no one messed with him before he graduated.

Then there were things that aggravated Batboy. Joker, Bane, Penguin, Killer Croc, and Ragdoll really got on his nerves. But there were things that made both Damian Wayne and Batboy infuriated. When someone messed with his family he would feel an uncontrollable rage and stopped at nothing to make those who hurt his family feel what they had gone through. That man who shot his youngest brother _three times _was going to pay. Everything in his view was red. Blood red. It wasn't long before he had leaped onto the man and pinned him to the roof of the building he had been standing on. He started punching the man in the face over and over. Every hit becoming harder as he did so.

"Why so silent?" Batboy asked as it started to rain and thunder could be heard in the distant. "Is my brother's life** *WHACK* **not ***CRACK* **more important ***THUD* **than your ***WHACK* **piece of crap deal?"

The man pushed Batboy off of him and attempted to run away again but he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and it was in a bone breaking position.

"ANSWER ME!" Batboy screamed, pulling the man's arm up. The sound of the man's screams and bones breaking could be heard a mile away. "DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO SHOW MERCY TO YOU AFTER YOU SHOT MY BROTHER THREE FREAKING TIMES AND FOR WHAT? FOR MONEY? IS MONEY WORTH MORE THAN HIS OWN LIFE? YOU SON OF A-"

"BATBOY, enough!"

That shout had come from none other than Batman. Batboy turned to see his father running towards him. Batman had to pull his son off of the man with enough force to make him let go but not enough to hurt him. Batman handcuffed the bruised and bloody man before glancing back at Batboy.

"Get to the hospital, now. Robin is dying as we speak." Batman's voice was still emotionless but Batboy could hear a faint crack in it. They both pulled out their grappling hooks and hurried towards the hospital.

In the waiting room of Gotham's general hospital sat the bat family, Speedy, Kid Flash, Green Arrow, and Flash. Well, they were civilians now actually. The Wayne children, Barbara Gordon, Roy Harper, Wally West, Oliver Queen, and Barry Allen. Barbara had tear tracks on her cheeks and she stared straight ahead while twiddling her fingers, anxiously. Roy was doing everything he could not to cry but anyone could see that he was losing battle. Wally was crying softly into his uncle's shoulder who rubbed his back in soothing circles while whispering to his nephew. Cassandra was talking to a nurse with Terry. Tim had dashed to the bathroom after starting to feel sick after rememorizing all the blood from earlier. Stephanie was sobbing into her hands next to Barbara. Jason was taking it the hardest. The teen had run to the window after hearing Dick had to go into surgery. He had lost his family once and he couldn't bear to lose his little brother. Ollie was comforting his adopted son who finally broke down and tears were cascading his face. Jason may have seemed lost in thought while staring out the window but he was really listening to the conversation going on between the nurse, Cassandra, and Terry.

"I'm sorry Miss Cain, Mr. McGinnis. The surgery was a success but he had lost too much blood and his heart is failing. I'm sorry to tell you this but he will pass overnight."

"WHAT?"

Everyone in the waiting room jumped in surprise at Jason's outburst. The nurse was soon pinned against the wall and Jason was yelling at her.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HE'S OUR BROTHER! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!"

"Jason, stop it!" Cassandra yelled, prying the boy off of the woman who looked startled by his outburst and Terry started apologizing to her.

"Anyway," She continued. "There's still a little hope. It will take a miracle to survive this condition. I will return later with updates."

Jason could not stand it anymore. He ran out of the waiting room and out the doors to the hospital.


	5. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

Jason ran away from the hospital, not caring where he was going. He just ran. He somehow ended up in an alley and gratefully there was no one there. Jason collapsed onto his knees and tears ran down his face. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wept into his arms. Jason could not remember the last time he cried like this. He could have been maybe five or six but that wasn't what mattered to him at the moment. His little brother was dying in that hospital and it would take a miracle for him to live. Dick was the one who made his world go around, the one who made his smile, and feel compassion towards others. How could he not see this coming? He should have protected Dick. He was supposed to be his big brother! Dick was only twelve. He couldn't be experiencing anything as painful as three gunshot wounds. All those precious moments with his little Birdy were sacred to him.

_*Flashback*_

"_JAY!"_

_Fourteen year old Jason looked up from his book and smiled down at his ten year old little brother who was grinning up at him. Dick jumped up at Jason who caught him perfectly and settled him on his lap. Dick had always been small for his age._

"_What's up, Birdy?" Jason asked, slinking his arms around the small boy's waist._

"_Bruce is taking us on patrol tonight!" The younger boy said, excitedly. Jason chuckled. _

"_Well it's about time that old man made up his mind." Jason said, ruffling Dick's hair._

"_Jay! I worked hard on that." Dick pouted, trying to fix his messed up hair. _

"_Sure you did." Jason laughed, poking his little brother in the side. Dick giggled, trying to squirm out of his older brother's grasp. The younger boy jumped off of Jason's lap and grinned again._

"_I bet I can beat you in Go Fish this time!"_

"_In your dreams, Birdy."_

Jason smiled through his tears. His little Birdy. Dick was everything to him.

_Flashback_

"_Jay! You totally cheated!" Nine year old Dick Grayson exclaimed._

"_You call me a cheater, Birdy?" Jason laughed, grinning wickedly. Dick gave a yelp of surprise as Jason tackled him on his bed and straddled his waist. He gave a surprised yelp as Jason leaned in and started tickling him mercilessly. Dick was shrieking for mercy when Tim entered and pulled Jason off of him._

"_Alright Jay, that's enough. You're going to make him die laughing." He joked as Dick started to control his breathing._

"_Like you weren't any better with Bruce back then." Jason smirked. _

"_Shut up, Jason."_

_Jason only laughed and Dick did the same. Tim patted the youngest boy's hair and left but not before warning Jason not to kill him._

Those happy memories soon brought of the sound of his little brother's pained cries and his body in a large puddle of his own blood flashed through his mind

"_AAAAGGGHHHH!"_

"_NO!"_

Tim was sitting in the men's bathroom, spewing his guts out. The smell of blood still filled his nose and his baby brother's blood was now dried on his hands. When he was finished retching he turned and leaned against the wall. Hot tears streamed down his face. He felt too weak to walk back to the waiting room. He sat there thinking of all the times when his brother was like this.

_*Flashback*_

"_AUUUGH"_

_Tim shot right up in his bed at the sound of his brother's scream. Alfred had gone to Europe to see his niece, Bruce was working late, Jason and Damian were out patrolling, Stephanie was at the mall with Cassandra going to the midnight sale, and Terry was spending the weekend with his friend. Tim ran to Dick's room and pulled the door open. Dick was shaking and sobbing into his arms. Tim sighed and joined his little brother on the bed, wrapping his arms around his quaking form. Dick looked up, startled, but relaxed when he saw it was only Tim. Tim held the little bird to his chest and rocked him gently. _

"_T-Tim?" Dick asked, his voice cracking._

"_Yeah Dickie?" Tim whispered, petting his brother's hair._

"_I-I'm sorry…for waking you." _

_Tim's heart felt like someone punched a hole right through it. He tightened his arms around Dick and rested his chin on top of his brother's head._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for." Tim said, leaning down to kiss Dick's forehead. "I get nightmares too."_

_Another tear rolled down Dick's cheek and Tim wiped it away with his thumb. Tim got up and tucked his little brother. He prepared to leave but Dick whimpered and grabbed his hand._

"_D-Don't go." _

_Tim smiled softly and pulled the covers over the both of them._

"_Don't worry. I won't go anywhere." Tim reassured him. _

_*End of flashback*_

Tim couldn't bear to lose his baby brother. He could still feel Dick's hand in his. All the warmth he felt when he was with his brother was fading. Tim shook that thought out of his head. He was not going to give up on Dick. He was not going to lose hope for his little brother.


	6. Goodbye: Part 1

Goodbye part 1

Stephanie sobbed into her hands as her sister comforted her. Cassandra tried to be strong for her siblings but anyone could see that she was going to break in any moment. Dick was perfect to Stephanie. Without him she was not going to live with herself for the rest of her life. Dick was there for her whenever she was there for him.

_*Flashback*_

_Stephanie Brown stormed into Wayne manor and slammed the door behind her so hard it almost broke. She didn't stop until she reached her room. Tears of anger were glinting in her eyes. Her now ex-boyfriend, Carl Brooks, had cheated on her with some cheerleader she didn't know. She slammed her door shut and threw her backpack against the wall. She then grabbed her photo of Carl and ripped it until it was nothing but confetti sized pieces before tossing them in the trash. She sat down on her bed and her tears finally leaked from her bloodshot eyes. She wiped them away angrily. He wasn't worth her tears. Suddenly, a gentle knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She was about to scream at whoever it was to go away but the voice on the other end beat her to it._

"_Stephanie?" The sweet little voice of her eight year old brother came from the other end. She got up and opened her door to see Dick looking up at her with innocent eyes._

"_What's the matter, Dickie?" She asked, kneeling down in front of her brother._

"_Why are you so angry and why are you crying?" He asked, innocently. Stephanie frowned but cast it aside and scooped Dick up in her arms. She lay down on her bed with Dick on top of her, his head just under her chin. _

"_I just had a bad day, Dickie." Stephanie said, rubbing Dick's back. "But I'm over it now."_

"_Will you have a better day tomorrow?" He asked. Stephanie smiled, feeling happier than she ever was with Carl, and kissed her brother's forehead._

"_I will, Sweetie."_

Stephanie couldn't bear the thought of Dick dead. A mental picture flashed through her mind of Dick in a coffin and Stephanie felt like she was going to be sick. _Please be okay, Dickie._

Damian wanted to kill something. This hospital was driving him insane. Either way, he always hated hospitals. Though Damian wouldn't admit it out loud he had a soft spot for his youngest sibling. He made sure no one was looking before walking down the hallway to where he saw the nurse go. He got to the door and peeked through the window. Dick was unconscious on his hospital bed with his leg in a cast, bandages covered his shoulder, and a long tube was in his mouth to help him breathe. Tears pooled in his eyes but he refused to let them fall but he lost battle. Damian couldn't remember the last time he cried. This was very…un-Damian-like. No matter how strong Damian thought he was he knew he couldn't live without Dick. He went back to the waiting room and sat back down in a chair. He was a bit surprised to see the other members of the justice league in the room but he didn't pay them any attention as he kept his head down. Suddenly a doctor came in with a look of sorrow on her face. Everyone looked up and prepared for the worst.

"I'm very sorry. We tried everything we could but there's no chance of him surviving. He can't breathe without a tube giving him oxygen. Unless he wakes up he will not make it. I'm sorry but you should all say your goodbyes now." The doctor said, sadly. Only one word slipped through everyone in the room.

_No_

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Cassandra waited until Wonder Woman (or Diana) walked out of the room with her sister, Donna (Wonder Girl). They both had tear tracks on their cheeks. Cassandra took a deep breath before walking into the room where her baby brother lay. She let out a chocked sob as she sat next to the little bird and held his hand.

"Hey Dickie," She whispered, trying to control her tears. "It's been awful. Without you…I'm never going to forgive myself. I love you so much. We all do. So please…fight it for us…your family."

Cassandra sniffled and wiped the tears from her face before continuing.

"Dick, I always believed in you. No matter what I won't ever lose hope for you. I know you can pull through this…but if that's not what you want I will understand."

Cassandra then started crying into her hands for a minute before quickly recovering to say her final words.

"Goodbye Dickie." She said, hoarsely. "I will miss you and I love you very much."

Cassandra leaned down and kissed her brother's forehead before leaving the room.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"Hey there, little buddy." Terry greeted. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should've done something."

Terry felt the overwhelming sadness take over and tears fell from his eyes.

"I-I knew something was wrong yet I pushed it aside and you paid the price…I-I'm so sorry." Terry wiped the tears away from his face. He leaned down and kissed Dick's forehead. "Bye Dickie, I love you."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Damian looked at his brother's body on the white hospital bed and wiped the tears from his eyes only to have more cascade down his cheeks. He reached over and stroked Dick's cheek.

"Grayson…" Damian started, not knowing what to say besides beg for his brother to come back to him. "I know I'm not good with saying things but I can tell you I am not good at saying goodbye like this."

Damian was now trembling with the sobs wracking his body. He didn't know how much longer he could last. More than anything he wanted to do was to take a knife and thrust it into his heart.

"I just wanted you to know I've always had a soft spot for you and only you. I have never loved anyone more than what I felt with you. You're like the only one who can keep me sane. I-I can't live without you." Damian sniffed. He leaned over and pecked at Dick's forehead.

"Farewell."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Tim walked into the room and thought he was going to be sick again when he saw his little brother's fragile form on the bed. He sat down and held Dick's small hand, hoping he might squeeze back to show a sign of life but nothing happened.

"Hey Dickie," He said, softly. "It's been a rough couple of weeks, hasn't it? We had to deal with so many. Jake Roberts, Joker, Penguin, and the drug dealers."

Tim sniffled and held onto Dick's hand as if he let go then his brother would disappear.

"Dick, please fight it! You have to wake up for me. Please!" Tim was sobbing now and just wanted to see the blue eyes of his brother open. "Please…don't go…"

Tim planted a kiss on Dick's forehead and hesitantly walked out of the room.

Stephanie waited for Tim to walk out before she went in as well. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm so sorry, Dick." Stephanie's voice cracked. "Remember that time when I had to save you from Joker last spring? I just wish I could save you now."

"You were always so sweet. You always seem to make me smile even in the really bad times." Stephanie continued. "Please wake up. We all need you."

Tears dripped down Stephanie's face as she kissed Dick's cheeks and she buried her face in her brother's hair.

"I love you, sweetie."


End file.
